


Winter Fluff

by Kreepy_Kitty



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Geralt has no idea what is going on, M/M, Pack Feels, Vampire Husbands, bat form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreepy_Kitty/pseuds/Kreepy_Kitty
Summary: A freak snowstorm hits Toussaint leaving the duchy lazy and cold. Geralt meanwhile is concerned about Regis, stuck with Dettlaff in their cottage during Higher Vampire mating season.





	Winter Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know guys, I just wanted bats and cuddles.

Winters in Toussaint were fairly short, with temperatures mildly cold with a few dustings of snow here and there. Just enough that the populace stayed mostly indoors, cosy and warm with fireplaces lit. This winter however, was not. A biting cold encroached on the duchy, sheets of snow falling across withered vineyards in a matter of minutes. Geralt had already been summoned to the ducal palace  _ several _ times. Anna Henrietta was absolutely  _ convinced _ that someone had placed some sort of curse on the duchy due to her sisters return to the palace. After speaking with Yennifer, other sorceresses of the lodge, mages, and several druids of Skellige, the general consensus was that Toussaint was just having one hell of a freak cold front. Now after the seventh time of reporting his findings, Anna finally but reluctantly allowed Geralt to stop his investigation.

Now into the second month of the cold front, most of the duchy were relatively adjusted to the snow and the bitter cold. Most adults, regardless of class, were quite frankly sick of the cold, while the children were overjoyed to have reasons to sleep in and play in the snow. Geralt watched from his window as some of the children of corvo bianco’s workers raced down the hills in hastily made sleds, giggling and laughing and just generally having a wonderful time. Usually he would be inclined to join them and maybe have Roach pull some of the sleds, but he was getting far too worried about the lack of contact from Regis. His dear friend had recently returned after several months away with Dettlaff in tow. While he was overjoyed to see Regis, Geralt was less than enthused about seeing the brooding vampire.

 

_ **Three Months Ago** _

“I assure you Geralt, Dettlaff won’t be of any trouble, he has no ill will left towards Syanna and he understands the error of his ways.” Geralt rolled his eyes and huffed at Regis, shaking his head. The two vampires had somehow acquired an abandoned cottage near Mère-Lachaiselongue cemetery. Regis was looking much better than the last time he and Geralt met. His hair back to the darker shade of gray that it was when they first met, much thicker and fuller as well. He seemed healthier and happier even. Dettlaff looked well too, not that Geralt cared. The younger vampire stood close behind Regis. He never met Geralt’s eyes, looking stubbornly at the floor. 

“Regis I’m glad you're back, really. But don't you think that it’s, I don't know, a bit irresponsible for him to be here?” Geralt gestured at the black haired vampire, his distrust and reluctance very clear. The witcher began to pace around the cosy kitchen, eyeing the many spices and food items stacked around the countertops. 

“How do I know he’s not going to go rabbid and slaughter half the duchy or send his friends to drink the city dry?” Geralt leaned back against the counter, an apple in hand, “Or sees you know who and kills her?”

Regis grimaced and pursed his lips, casting a quick glance over at Dettlaff. Geralt raised his eyebrow, taking a juicy bite out of the apple. Something seemed different in the air around the two vampires. Geralt couldn't quite place the scent and watched as Regis occasionally rubbed his neck uncomfortably. 

“Well Geralt, allow me to explain, there is a very slim chance that dear Dettlaff here would go after Syanna. He has moved on shall we say.” The gray haired vampire placed his palm on the ravenettes shoulder, with a small squeeze. “Vampires aren't strictly monogamous and it it very possible for a vampire to develop and have romantic based feelings for more than one person at a time. In Dettlaff’s case here he had developed feelings for an additional person during the time where he thought Syanna to be kidnapped and after all the nonsense she put him through he focused more on the other person,” Dettlaff’s gaze was flicking between Regis and Geralt, seemingly worried about what was going to be said or perhaps what the witcher's reaction would be. Regis also seemed relatively uncomfortable and stiff, the smell of anxiety rolling faintly through the scent of herbs. “Higher Vampires have a chance every hundred or so years that they can choose a permanent and monogamous mate, therefore Dettlaff here has a life partner and thus Syanna is the furthest from his mind.” 

Geralt took another bite out of his apple silently begging any gods who were listening that Regis wouldn’t turn his next question into a lecture. “Great,” he said flatly, “So where is she? How's she gonna keep him on a leash?”

Regis frowned and sucked air through his teeth, fidgeting and looking anywhere but at geralt. “Uh well, well maybe you should sit down my friend, I’ve a bit more to expla-”   
“Regis cut the shit.” the witcher grunted.

The older vampire gave a stuttering sigh and grabbed hold of the younger vampire’s hand. “It’s me. Dettlaff and I are mates, or life partners, or husbands, whatever you wish to call it.”

Geralt’s jaw dropped open, a bit of slightly chewed apple falling to the floor and onto his beard. The scent around the two made sense now, it was a ingeling and rolling mix of both vampires, their scents merging and twirling around one another. Dettlaff cleared his throat and Geralt realised that he had not yet verbalized a reaction.

“Huh...well that’s,” Geralt shook his head, slightly shocked, and shrugged “Unexpected I guess. Long as you're happy Regis.” Regis smiled brightly, fangs on full display and black eyes sparkling with joy. “It thrills me to hear you say that my dear friend.”

********************

Looking back on that day Geralt should have realized that his visits with Regis would be quite different. Dettlaff was always relatively quiet when Geralt would visit. The younger vampire would simply move either outside or over to a little shed that housed his workshop. Regis of course tried his best to smooth tensions, trying to help the two other men find some common ground. Geralt however stayed firmly on the side of “Dettlaff is trouble waiting to happen”. The witcher could clearly see that the two men were very much in love, they practically seemed to melt and merge into one another. Dettlaff was constantly bringing Regis gifts of wild flowers, paintings, drawings, and carvings. Each one made with the utmost care and love. The look of adoration that would pass between the two was wonderful and Geralt was genuinely happy that his old friend was so content. He wasn’t really happy about finding out that Regis was very  _ vocal _ when it came to sex and even less happy to walk in on both vampires several times and in several different positions. 

Last month Regis had explained that the winter months was the mating season for higher vampires. “But our mating bond occured a year ago so Dettlaff and I won't be nearly as hung up on one another.” But he had said that it would be potentially be dangerous for Geralt to visit, as they would both be in a rut of sorts. That is what had Geralt concerned. The two male higher vampires in rut and snowed in could potentially be very dangerous to one another. Casting a final glance at the children sledding down the hill and at the slowly setting sun, Geralt decided that he should walk out to their cottage.

*****About an hour and a half later*******

Walking in this weather was one of the stupidest things Geralt thought that he ever did, along with bedding several different sorceresses and the current emperor of course. Of course it got much colder after the sun set and of course it decided to start snowing. There was no way he was going to take Roach out in this, the black stallion didn’t seem to enjoy the cold anyway. Geralt walked hunched in on himself and arms crossed over his chest. Even for a witcher it was dangerously cold. Regis’ cottage was all the way out past the ruins of Tesham Mutna, far enough out that the two men wouldn’t be bothered too much but also far out enough that it took a few hours to walk to. At least there wouldn’t be any creatures out during this shitty weather. Geralt took several more determined steps forward and suddenly sunk up to his waist in a softer section of snow.

“Fantastic.” he huffed, starting to shimmy around in the snow, trying to work his way out. 

The creaking and cracking of trees in the wind adding to the sound of snow being shuffled around. Geralt was far more focused on getting out than what might have been in his surroundings. The sound of thudding paws on snow was not even noticed. A large yet emaciated werewolf making his way to where he heard the witcher fall. So, so very hungry as he was, he hoped to make the helpless witcher his meal. Geralt was facing away from the beast and was too absorbed in moving the soft packed snow away from his body. Large globs of water dripped down onto his hair. Very smelly globs. The scent of the werewolf finally hit Geralt’s nose and spurred him to try and draw his sword. The werewolf had more of an advantage however, the hulking creature batting Geralt hard in the head. Enough to knock the witcher unconscious and swiping its claws just enough to draw blood. On just the cusp of wakefulness, Geralt thought heard a hiss and then a yelp, then all went black.

********************

Drowsy and very dizzy, Geralt slowly woke to radiating warmth. Waking upon the softest and the warmest bedding he’s ever felt after getting beaned in the head by a werewolf was not a bad way to recover. The sound of a fire nearby pulled him closer back into sleep and the rhythmic breathing in the bedding was oddly soothing.

The witcher’s eyes flew open and with a jolt he sat upright, the creature underneath him squeaking in surprise and concern. Throwing himself off of the creature and onto a wood floor Geralt rolled into a defencive croutch, coming face to face with a very familiar very large short snouted vampire bat. Regis chirped and Geralt watched as the vampire bat’s black eyes filled with warmth. 

Geralt puffed out a breath, “Well I’m certainly glad to see you.” He reached out slowly to pat the vampire on his snout. Regis churred and bumped his nose against Geralt’s hand, then wrapping his wings around his witcher and flopping onto his back. 

“Uhhh, Regis, I’m good now, you can let go.” Geralt laughed, so this is what Regis was like during mating season? A giant fluffy bat that likes to cuddle, wait till Dandelion heard about this. Regis began to give out a rumbling purr, clearly happy about Geralt’s proximity and shockingly began to groom the witcher.  _ “Not the worst way to wake up.” _ he decided, “ _ But where’s Dettlaff?”  _ Between the purring and the grooming, Geralt could hardly keep his eyes open and slowly fell asleep.

Geralt was jolted awake this time, the sound of Regis hissing and growling waking him as he was shoved behind his friend’s form. Peering from behind the giant angry bat, Geralt slowly drew his silver sword. In front of Regis was a similarly large bat, this one with jet black hair with slight graying around its ears and light cerulean eyes, laying flat on its belly. Softly chirping and cooing, seemingly trying to calm the other bat down while showing that it was not a threat. This bat was a bit larger, furrier, with a longer snout and longer ears. Something was oddly familiar about it. Regis backed away from the other bat, still rumbling, and wrapped Geralt close to his chest with his velvety wing. 

Geralt unconsciously patted the vampire bat’s chest fur, “Who’s this Regis? Friend of yours?” 

Regis seemed to be only half listening, as he gave the witcher a quick nuzzle, and glaired the other bat down. The black bat inched closer to Regis, body low and softly churring. Geralt felt Regis’ fur puff up as a soft growl hummed in his throat. The black bat snuffled and blinked its eyes slowly, almost like a cat. Geralt watched as it slowly craned its neck up under Regis’ chin and gave him a small lick. A soft purr broke from Regis’ throat, the gray bat quickly calmed down and gave the black bat a nuzzle and a lick on its snout. The black bat purred loudly and Geralt felt another nuzzle on his head, and Regis gave out a very pleased squeak.  _ “This is weird,”  _ the witcher mused  _ “really, really weird.”  _ The witcher was jostled again as Regis made room for, who he believed was Dettlaff, on the impromptu nest. Not the worst place the witcher has ever been, cuddled between two higher vampires seemingly stuck in their bat forms during a blizzard. At least he was warm.

Geralt stayed with the two higher vampire bats for the next few days, the blizzard raging outside keeping him from venturing out. While the two higher vampires clearly had some sort of idea who he was, it seemed that during their “mating season” they had more of a beastal mindset. A steady supply of food was brought in to the cabin by Dettlaff in the form of preyed upon deer. The only awkward occurrence was waking up to the sight of Dettlaff and Regis humping each other on the floor.  On what seemed to be the final day of the blizzard, Geralt awoke comfy and warm. Sandwiched between the two vampire bats, both purring loudly. The witcher stretched with a huge yawn, the brake from fighting monsters and just laying around was nice. A soft snort shifted his loose hair, grinning Geralt watched Dettlaff let out a yawn, the black bat’s tongue lolling out. The two of them had bonded in a way during this time. The witcher had no clue why, but he felt just as safe with Dettlaff as he did with Regis. The black bat snuffle and his sleepy blue eyes focused on Geralt as the witcher patted him on the snout. Dettlaff blinked and then Geralt watched as his eyes widened in shock and his, shockingly expressive, brow furrowed. Dettlaff startled back, taking out a bookcase in his hulking winged form. His ears twitching in alarm and chittering in a confused manner. 

Geralt crouched down, holding his hands out in a reassuring manner, “Woah big guy, not here to hurt you.” 

The bat snorted and Geralt could have sworn that he rolled his bright blue eyes. Dettlaff puffed up into smoke and trailed back into, what Geralt presumed, was his and Regis’ bedroom. Geralt sat waiting for the the grim vampire to return, meanwhile petting the still sleeping bat form Regis. A throat being cleared from the hallway drew Geralt’s focus, Dettlaff now in human form standing fully dressed and awkwardly staring at the floor. 

“I..I assume you have many questions Witcher.” Dettlaff’s deep timber sounded raspy and unused. 

Geralt hummed in affirmation, “Few yeah, should I wake Regis?” Dettlaff’s eyes fell fondly onto Regis’ sleeping form, Geralt could really tell that the younger vampire loved the other. 

“No, let him sleep a while more.” the dark haired vampire murmured.

********************

Dettlaff launched into an explanation of the changes that happen in a higher vampires brain during mating season. How his brethren become more primal in their actions and behavior. He explained that Regis had smelled Geralt’s blood and rushed into action, even as a more primal version of himself the vampire still cared very deeply for the witcher. Of the bits and pieces of what Dettlaff can remember, because of his bond with Regis the other vampires feelings towards Geralt influenced his own actions. 

Geralt chuckled, “So what do you guys think I’m like your bat pup or something.” 

Dettlaff hummed in affirmation, “Exactly.”

Geralt cleared his throat bashfully, “Well thanks I guess, for looking after me,” Dettlaff nodded and an awkward silence fell between both men. “I guess I should be going?” The witcher gestured lamely at the door. 

Dettlaff nodded stiffly “Ah yes, you’re probably being missed.”   
With that Geralt began to pick up his things around the cottage, getting ready to walk back to the vineyard. Dettlaff opened the door for him with a small ver stiff nodd. Walking through the cottage door felt oddly daunting, Geralt had felt oddly safe and cared for during his week with the higher vampires.

The witcher stopped and turned slightly to Dettlaff, “Hey, thanks, really. You and Regis seem to be a good match.” He huffed out a laugh, “and being the pup to you both wasn’t half bad.” With a wave and one last look at Regis’ sleeping fluffy form, Geralt began to walk away from the cottage.

“I’ll tell Regis you said so, be safe Geralt.” Dettlaff called from the door.

 

 

Not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Geralt doesn't fully get whats happening, as usual. He's probably feeling like a kid who wandered into his parents' room while they were having sex.  
> Regis loves Geralt, he is his pup. Dettlaff is like "I guess he's my pup too"


End file.
